


Snowflakes and Confetti

by CF8WRK4U



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Conflicting!Timelines, Gen, Gon is the 4th Leg!, Phantom Troupe!Gon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-01-31 20:29:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12689688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: Kalluto has never had any real relations growing up, but that's change since joining the Phantom Troupe. Despite what he's been taught growing up he feel's himself falling into pace with the band of thieves, especially wanting to learn more about 4th member who's only a few years older than him and has the curious ability to bend ice and snow.Kalluto and Gon budding friendship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chervbz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chervbz/gifts), [kpark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpark/gifts).



> PHANTOM TROUPE GON FOREVER!!  
> Seriously Gon joining the Phantom Troupe is an epic Subject for a fanfic, it suck's that no a lot of people write it.  
> So this is my version, please enjoy!

I Do not own Hunter X Hunter  
..............................................  
Whether anyone wanted to belive it or not Kalluto was someone who knew what they wanted, with most of his major desires were set out before him at the beginng of his life.

To be a skilled assassin.

To be a worthy member of the Zoldyck name.

To be a good son and brother to his family.

And after a certain.....incident a new goal was put in front of him. To bring his precious older brother Killua back home. In order to do that though he needed to become stronger, much stronger than what his usal training did for him. That's what drew him to join the Phantom Troupe. It was honestly pretty difficult for Kalluto to find the band of thieves, especially since they had a habit of killing off any one who's ever encountered them. But once it was done the leader Chrollo Lucifer finally stared back passively at the young boy.

"So this is our little stalker" he said softly Kalluto was slightly taken back that the head spider had sensed his presence before there meeting, but determined he stated his objective to join the Phantom Troupe.

"I don't know boss" said a voice from behind him, his blood froze quickly "Do you really think this kid could replace Uvo"?

Kalluto squeezed his fan tightly inside the sleeve of his kimono "I didn't even sense them"!

Coming out of the shadows a large man with a Gucci track suite appeared flanking to his bosses right side.

"That's right" came another voice, already passing by Kalluto a shorter man in a long dark coat went to join them. One there he frowned at the young boy with narrowed eyes "How we know he can keep up"? he asked "He only kid, they not very strong"

"Hhmm,I'm sure he's quite talented Feitan" hummed Chrollo "He is a Zoldyck after all" The man ,Feitan, merely scoffed. Kalluto clutched at his fan, trying to brush the shame in his gut. What they said was true, his skills were probably inadequate and by no means at their level. But more than anything he needed this.

Needed to bring Killua back. And for that he was prepared to sweat and bleed in order to become stronger. What he didn't expect was how the owner's of those judgmental eyes would become excepting comrades. Or that Gon Freecs would enter his life.

 

After receiving his spider tattoo by the stoic Phantom Troupe member Machi he was led to meet the rest of the group by Chrollo, Feitan, and the other man who he learned was named Phinks.

"Just step this way" said Machi, motioning to the entrance of a run down factory.

Taking only a step inside the doorway a cold chill ran down the young boy's spine, instinctively he grabbed out his fan and swipe the air around him.

Plop!

Cut perfectly in half was a round snowball.

"What"? he said out loud.

"Oh, sorry"! came a voice "Thought you were Feitan"!

Looking up Kalluto was taken back as a boy only a few years older than him with shoulder length black-hair walk up to the group. dressed in a plan black shirt he also wore a pair of gray overalls with a diamond design on the straps and a pair of black gloves.

From behind Feitan growled saying "You really think you could hit me with that"?

Smiling, the boy's eyes glowed mischievously "Well I was meaning to aim for your stomach, but I forgot how short you really were"

"Watch yourself brat" The pale man said lowly

"Hey what's the hold up"? said Phinks, but then catching sight of the other boy his frown deepened "Damn Freecs you better not be up to your shit again"!

"EEEEhhh!? How can you say that"! Freecs exclaimed "I don't lay a single finger on you guy's"

"Oh, you know what you do-"! at that moment Phinks foot skidded against the floor. Arm's flailing the man only managed to not fall by grabbing onto one of the ruined machines next to him.

"HaHaHaha"! Freecs laughed "You tripped! I knew you would"!

Kalluto edged away seeing the murderous look in Phinks eyes. "You tripped! You tripped! You tripped"! Gon sang, dancing around and clapping.

"YOU LITTLE BASTURED"! the track suit wearing man roared and moving forward he back handed the boy so hard that he flew into the wall creating large crater.

"Such force" thought Kalluto, a trickle of sweat running down his brow "There's no way anyone could survive that" his eyes widen though as he saw the other boy begin to rise, giggling all the while. "

Klutz" he said, trying and failing to hide the smile behind his hand. "

Why you little-" Phinks started, before Chrollo stepped in.

"Now, now Phinks" Chrollo voice said "We just got here, mind not fighting so soon"

The boy's face lite up immediately at the sight of Machi and Chrollo coming through the door.

"Boss, Machi"! he yelled cheerfuly, rushing towards them "Your here"!

The pink haired woman was nearly tackled down as Gon lauched a hug at her "It was only three day's Gon" she sighed annoyed, but her face soften considerably.

Chrollo also smiled gently at the boy "Your looking well Gon, have you been entertaining yourself here"?

At this Gon pouted to the head spider "Yeah, but every thing I've been doing up till now is getting boring. When can we have a new mission Boss"? Chrollo only continue to smile, amused.

"Boss come on"! Phinks yelled, pointing were he tripped "He's always doing this crap whenever me or Feitan come through the door. Again, can't you do something to rein him in"?!

Scanning the floor to were Phinks was pointing Kalluto could almost not believe what he was looking at as were Phinks had stepped in a large patch of ice had developed,

"How did that get there" he wondered, it was the middle of June so ice forming on the floor naturally was basically impossible.

Though he was still pretty new to nen, he understood the range of abilities that came to mastering it.

Could that boy ,Gon, have caused that?

"Whats all the noise about" came another voice, from behind a wall a man dressed in a ronin fashion with a faded purple robe and top knot.

"Oi! Nobunaga"! barked Phinks "Control your brat"!

"Before we crack his skull open"

Letting go of Machi Gon quickly went over Nobunaga's side.

"Phinks, Fei come on" said the swordsmen, ruffling Gon's hair "He's just playing around, cant you forgive the little guy"?

"No"

"I want to see him bleed"

Gon stuck his tounge out at the pair.

"I'll kill that brat"! snapped Phinks

Nobunaga just sighed "I swear you guy's take this to personally" the pushing Gon head forward he muttered to the boy "And your not helping"

"Ah, hey"! cried Gon, squirming "Nobu, come on"!

Then catching sight of Kalluto the sword relaxed his grip and smiled at the smaller boy "Oh, and who's this"?

Rubbing his head Gon looked at the new arrival as well "Yeah, who is she"?

Turning slightly pink Kalluto said politely "I'm a boy"

"Eh! Really"? gasped Gon

"Don't be rude"! said Nobunaga playfully slapping his back.

There was a pregnant pause before Chrollo spoke up "His name is Kalluto Zoldyck" he stated "He's our new number 11 for the spider"

As soon as those words left their leader's mouth the two's demeanor completely changed.

"You gave his number away"! roared Nobunaga "Without even telling me"?!

"Don't make this about you, Nobunaga"! shouted Phinks stepping in front of Chrollo "You know this would happen eventually"!

"Well I had the right to know who Uvo's number would have gone too"! the ronin challenged "Instead you gave it way to some brat like candy-"

"Oh that's rich! Considering that's the exact same way Freecs joined. Don't be selfish and think of the spider-"

"Guys"! Machi hissed then nodded to Gon.

The boy's face was completely dull and blank, but he was holding his arm shakily with his other hand. Anger melting away the ronin gripped the boy's shoulder tenderly and began to lead him further back into the factory.

"The spider was missing a leg, Nobunaga" Chrollo spoke out "It could only benefit if it was made whole again"

"Fine, whatever" Nobunaga muttered as he walked away, but not before shooting Kalluto a murderous glare.

"Was it something I did"? asked the young assassin

"No" Chrollo said silently "Their still grieving, that's all"  
.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... After getting introduced to the rest of the Phantom Troupe and spending some day's getting used them Kalluto began to recognize the dynamic that some member's of the group were apart of. Such as the certain partner's they work with, examples beaning Franklin and Shizuku, Phinks and Feitain, and Nobunaga with Gon or Machi. Though Gon seemed to revolve around everyone in the group; whether playing games with Shalnark or Nobunaga, chatting with Pakunoda and Bonolenov, or just nabbing next too Chrollo as he read from his thick text's. Gon seemed to fit in perfectly with these band of thieves.

Well everyone except Phinks and Feitan

......  


_"Help, Franklin"! yelled Gon, climbing the giant's shoulder's_  
 _"What did you do to  Phinks this time, Gon"? he asked coolly_  
 _"Don't let him get me, please" he begged "He's going to kill me"!_  
 _"He's not going to kill you-"_  
 _"Freecs"! roared Phinks running into the room, snow caked in his hair "I'm going to kill you so hard"!!_  


.....  
Ether way Kalluto had found Gon Freecs interesting, though because of Nobunaga's outburst the boy seemed to be apprehensive to him.

Hopefully that can change over time.


	2. A New Mission

I do not own Hunter x Hunter or characters With constant peels of laughter, loud curses, and anticipated sighs the Phantom Troupe was a much more livelier group than Kalluto thought of a band of murderous thieves.

Especially with the rowdy and energetic Gon Freecs around.

Kalluto was especially impressed with the fact that some one only a few years older than him could thrive among such people, it must prove how strong he must be. Than there was that mysterious ability of his.

Kalluto could only guess that it had something to do with ice or snow, considering the many times Gon had thrown snowballs or conjured sliver's of ice whenever he was pranking his fellow members. He wanted to ask questions but since he was still considerably new to the group and didn't feel he had the right to ask about another member ability just yet. He wasn't ready to revel his powers. All the same he was tempted to ask Gon himself but unfortunately he never strayed far from Nobunaga who was still resentful of the new number 11th.

If anything Kalluto would just have to wait for a time that his questions could be answered with out any inconvenience.

That time soon came when Chrollo had gotten word that Chimera Ant's had invaded Meteor City, the hometown of many of the spiders. Feeling that he can leave the situation in capable hands he choose the following members to take care of the infestation.

Bonvolo

Feitan

Phinks

Shalnark

.....and Gon and Kalluto

"Yippee"! the young boy shouted, jumping from his seat on a crate. "

Ah, Boss"! moaned Phinks "Why"?

He wasn't the only one objecting though.

"Wait, Boss" argued Nobunaga, stopping Gon's excited leaps

"Are you sure you want to send Gon? Can't someone else go or could I join them"?

There was a pause in the air.

Then Franklin spoke up.

"Nobunaga enough of this already," he said "You've kept him under your wing's for too long. I can understand watching out for one another, but death is always an occupational hazard. There's no escaping it in our line of work"

The ronin eye's narrowed but the giant meet his stare unprovoked.

"Gon is a full member of the Troupe, by coddling him your not respecting him as a leg of the spider" he then whispered "Uvo would be ashamed"

No one said a word as silence filled the room, till Gon spoke up softly "Please Nobu" he asked "Can I go"?

For a second Nobunaga eyes flashed with an old pain before he sighed, nodding his head to consent. Shinning a bright smile the young boy rushed up to the man hugging him tightly. "

Thank you! Thank you"! Nobunaga patted his back awkwardly "Alright, just get ready" Nobunaga said

Chrollo smiled and continued "Now that we have that resolved, everyone was assigned to the mission please get ready to leave" then he whispered "Do be sure to bring the essential gear"

Chrollo turned to Shalnark "Please see to that Kalluto is prepared as well"

"Sure thing, boss" said Shalnark motioning for Kalluto to follow him.

A couple of minutes of walking around the warehouse the blond chuckled "Man that Nobunaga sure is a mother hen" Shalnark commented "He might as well be Gon's father" Kalluto waited a second before asking

"Isn't he though"? Kalluto knew it wasn't a reasonable assumption since Gon usually called Nobunaga by his given name, but he did wonder about the nature of there relationships.

Shalnark snorted "Pfftt, Nobunaga? Hell no"! he laughed "He could never be a father, especially to someone as sweet as our Gon"

Kalluto wondered how sweet the boy really was if he was a member of the Troupe.

"Though he might as well have adopted Freecs when he was first brought in, he and Uvogin just snatched the poor kid up and plopped him in between there little group-" "Uvogin"?

"....."

Shalnark stopped his face growing cold and stony "Uvo, he was...he was the guy you replaced"

"Oh" Kalluto said

"Well, he lives on through the Spider" Shalnark said quietly, the smile he forced on his face not quit meeting his eyes "That's all that matter's"

Coming upon an old oil drum Shalnark pulled out a dirty canvas bag "Anyway if your going on a mission with Freecs, your going to need these"

Kalluto cocked his brow as Shalnark reached inside the bag and pulled out a large scarf and some mitten's. "It's a bit of a drag taking these thing's around" Shalnark said "But with Freecs around, we got to be carful we aren't the one's put on ice"~

**Author's Note:**

> Please review.  
> Or even be inspired to write your own version of Phantom Troupe!Gon


End file.
